La pre  cita
by Arisa-desu
Summary: Basado en el fanfic Global Mpreg de Sumika Murasame. ::Si no lo has leido mejor ni entres, no vas a entender nada ;w;::  Es un XueJan ... Denle una oportunidad ;w;


Primero que nada... aish, no se bien como poner esto xD! lo haré lo mejor posible~ Soy una fanática de Global Mpreg; y con el permiso de Sumika Murasame (la creadora) me he atrevido a subir este pequeño oneshot XuexJan ... es una especie de mundo alterno, como si lo de aurora nunca hubiera sucedido xD! es un POV de Jan... y eso... no sé que más escribir salvo que amo a esta pareja y necesita más amor ;w;! 

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hoy salí con Xue, fue como totalmente genial, nunca esperé que tantas cosas pudieran suceder en un dia, pero dejame que te cuento desde el principio~

Todo comenzó esta mañana, mi pa' con mi ma' estaban asi como durmiendo creo, al parecer estaban cansados de seguro estuvieron haciendo cositas en la noche... por que mi ma' estaba asi como desnudo, sabes? En fin, al rato que me levanté y vestí de lo más cool, asi como mi ma' me enseñó, llegó Xue, tipo estaba de lo más lindo, no llevaba el traje chino ese que siempre se ponia, estaba vestido como este tipo, como es que se llama? ah si... Jun Dipp en una de sus peliculas, o sea se veia muy sexy...

-Buenos días Jan, estás listo para irnos?- se quedó mirandome con una mirada, de lo más rara, fue algo asi como... como si quisiera comerme! tipo, creo que me sonrojé un poco...

-Cl-claro, dejame ir a sacarle dinero a mi pa' y nos vamos- entré y saqué un poco de dinero de mi pa', pero espera, no creas que es algo que hago siempre; es que o sea, se veian de lo más lindos juntos durmiendo abrazados, y me dió como pena despertarlos para eso-Como que tipo, estoy listo Xue~

Nos fuimos caminando al centro comercial, dado que queda cerca de casa, a veces creo que mi ma' quizo vivir ahi solo porque el centro comercial estaba cerca, si tipo, ibamos todas las semanas a comprar ropa, y era mi pobre pa' el que terminaba cargando con todas las bolsas, a veces me ofrecia a ayudarlo, pero como que a mi ma' no le gustaba nada eso y terminaba llevando unas cuantas bolsas él. Llegamos al centro comercial, Xue estuvo muy callado todo el camino, me preocupé un poco, quizas estaba molesto conmigo por algo, pero... la verdad era que llevaba unos dias actuando un poco extraño, me miraba mucho y a veces se sonrojaba, quizas estaba enfermo y no me lo habia dicho para no preocuparme! no, que mal amigo soy no dandome cuenta de esas cosas, de seguro eso era, pobrecito Xue, aun estando enfermo me acompaña a mis locas excursiones por el centro comercial.

-Tipo... Xue, has estado de lo más callado hoy? te pasa algo? sabes que si estás enfermo o algo me lo puedes contar... o sea para algo soy tu mejor amigo, no?-mientras le decia esto le tomé la mano, y vi como Xue se ponia de lo más rojo, hasta que terminé de hablar, y su cara, su cara, pareció como si algo andubiera mal, quizas le habia lastimado la mano!

-No, no me pasa nada Jan-apartó su mano de mi y continuo caminando delante mio, algo andaba mal, por lo general siempre ibamos uno al lado del otro, si hasta del brazo me llevaba aveces. Caminé más rápido para cogerle del brazo, cuando lo hice, Xue se detuvo y me miró, asi como, como si le molestará, pero era más que eso, parece que le dolia... Así que le solté. Fuimos recorriendo muchas muchas tiendas, pero como Xue andaba asi conmigo, pues, no me sentia de animos como para comprarme nada... Al final fuimos a la Gelateria y nos compramos unos helados. Mientras comiamos Xue no dejaba de mirarme, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hacia! tipo, me tenia desesperado.

-Xue... me quieres decir algo? tipo, estás de lo más raro hoy... primero te vistes asi, de lo más sexy-cuando dije eso, me sonrojé un poco-y luego te portas asi conmigo, o sea como de lo más frio... hice algo que te molestara?-le pregunté mientras mis ojos, como que, dolian, si, creo que comencé a llorar porque empezé a ver a Xue como borroso. Sentí como me tomaba la mano y me miraba, o eso creo.

-La verdad Jan, site quiero decir algo...-me secó las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se me quedo viendo asi como de lo más embobado y luego, como que me quedé sordo, porque solo vi como se movian sus labios.

-Qué cosa Xue, no te pude escuchar, tipo como que me quedé sordo...-le dije sin soltarle la mano, esperando ansioso que me dijiera, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró, mucho... o sea, yo no sé leer labios, ni nada, pero ... creo que dijo algo asi como "te amo".

-...-carraspeo un poco su garganta y me miró fijo- ... te amo Jan...-su cara estaba roja, asi como ese traje chino que usa su ma' y creo que mi cara tambien estaba de lo más roja. Sentí un escalofrio recorrerme el cuerpo, porque de un momento a otro, tenia a Xue a unos centimetros de mi, a punto de besarme, pero como que se detubo... y yo, o sea! yo solo queria que me besará si tipo, yo tambien lo amaba! Alomejor estaba esperando que yo dijiera algo... pero las palabras no me salian, mi cuerpo tampoco reaccionaba, o sea, en momentos como esos, me reclamaba por no poder ser más (aún) como mi ma' ...

-Xu...Xue...-logré articular despues de unos segundos-y-yo también...-Xue se alejó un poco de mi, como para ver mi cara, y yo lo miré y estaba sonriendo, tipo, se veia de lo más lindo...-yo también te amo Xue...

Y despues de eso, asi como un rayo, me besó! mi primer beso! fue de lo más lindo~ de verdad que me sentia feliz... a todo esto, si te preguntas que pasó con los helados, pues al final no los comimos, nos fuimos a un parquecito cerca del centro comercial y ahi estuvimos todo el resto del dia, abrazados... y besandonos~. Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi ma' con mi pa' estaban preparando la comida, o bueno, solo mi pa', mi ma' estaba ahi molestando que queria besos yabrazos... me sonrei, tipo, como que todos me dicen que yo soy la copia de mi ma' ... y a Xue que es la copia de su ma' también, pero, ambos somos personas como totalmente diferentes... y por eso nos amamos tanto

Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó el día de hoy... Ahora ya me entró el sueño, y como que mis labios estan entumecidos, ha de ser por todo lo que me bese con Xue~

Ah casi se me olvida! Ahora con Xue estamos de novios, asi que ... lo de hoy fue asi como, nuestra primera pre-cita~

Y asi termina :'D! espero les haya gustado w! y y ... no me maten ni nada D:!


End file.
